


灯塔【修改版V1】

by daceice



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daceice/pseuds/daceice
Summary: 在这座岛上流传着这样一则传闻：在满月的夜晚前往悬崖上废弃的灯塔，让灯光闪烁三次就会发生奇迹。然而大人们却说，那座灯塔决不能被点亮。因为一旦它被点亮，就会有可怕的东西在灯光的指引下，从比塔尔塔洛斯还要深的深渊里爬出来。我和我的朋友安娜、西蒙，在一天晚上打破了这个禁忌。然而并没有大人说的那样可怕的事情发生。直到多年以后，当神秘的塞特诺普姐弟来到这座岛上时，那童年的故事又将继续延续下去……





	灯塔【修改版V1】

姓名对照：  
莉莉：Lily，本故事的主人公，对神秘事物有兴趣也有缘的女孩。  
安娜：Anna，莉莉的童年玩伴之一，是三人中最乖巧，但偶尔会有些倔强的女孩。  
西蒙：Simon，莉莉的童年玩伴之一，比莉莉和安娜年长，喜欢到处乱逛探索的男孩。  
特尔：Tell，安娜在信中提到的男友。  
卡涅斯：Chines，莉莉班上的转校生，礼貌谦逊却有些冷漠，是神秘的塞特诺普家的弟弟。  
塞特诺普：Sutnop，卡涅斯的姓氏，这家住着姐弟两人，很少主动与岛上居民交流。  
皮特：Peter，莉莉和梅伊班级的老师，是一位很精神的中年男性。  
梅伊：May，莉莉现在最好的朋友，住在安娜原本的家中，对八卦传闻非常热情的女孩。  
柯拉：Cora，莉莉班级楼上的学姐，失踪案的第一个受害者。  
珍妮：Janny，莉莉班级楼上的学姐，柯拉的好朋友。  
伊莎：Isha，住在港口附近的女孩，失踪案的第二个受害者。  
莫尔：Merle，阅览室的图书管理员，是一个六十多岁的老爷爷。

灯塔（修改版）

1、枕边传说

在这座岛上长久地流传着这样一则传说：在满月的夜晚前往悬崖上那座废弃的灯塔，让灯光闪烁三次就会发生奇迹。  
似乎我们每个人都知道这件事，但却总想不起来是谁告诉我们的。我想这并不是某个大人告诉我们的。因为只要和他们一提起这件事，他们就会厉声呵斥。  
大人们说，那座灯塔决不能被点亮。因为一旦它被点亮，就会有可怕的东西在灯光的指引下，从比塔尔塔洛斯还要深的深渊里爬出来。  
所以我猜，这也许是夜风化作絮语，吹在每个孩子枕边的小秘密吧。

尽管大人们一再地警告着，但总有那么几个不爱听话的小屁孩，比如我，比如安娜，又比如年长我们四岁的西蒙。我们三个的家住得很近，是从小一起长大的玩伴，经常凑在一块儿干些调皮捣蛋的事情，也共同保守着一些决不可告诉外人的秘密。

去灯塔探险这件事最初是由安娜提出来的。  
那天我们正在安娜的家里玩着西蒙带来的新玩具，安娜突然轻手轻脚地把房门关上，说有一件大事要和我们商量。  
“是什么大事？”西蒙马上两眼发光，一副跃跃欲试的样子。  
而安娜却突然又有些迟疑，顿了顿才问道：“你们听说过悬崖上的那座灯塔吗？”  
“听说过，怎么了？”我放下手中的玩具，抬头看她，也许那时的我就已经有了某种预感。  
“我想要去那里。”安娜低声说道， “我想要看一看那个奇迹。”  
“去那儿？为什么呀？”西蒙大呼小叫道。而安娜立刻像惊弓之鸟一般，拼命地对他做出噤声的动作，生怕引起门外大人们的注意。  
“你知道那个奇迹是什么吗？”我压低着声音问她。但安娜想了想，还是摇了摇头。  
我和西蒙互相对视了一眼，心里多少有些犹豫。因为我们都曾经被大人们恐吓过，如果去那座灯塔的话，就要打断腿，没收所有玩具，不准出门玩耍之类的。这些应该并不只是用来唬人的大话，因为大人们自己都对那个地方忌讳莫深。这可真是一件不是一般调皮捣蛋能比的真正意义上的“大事”啊。  
“如果你们不想去的话，我就自己去好了。”安娜见我们许久都没有答应，露出了落寞的表情。那种表情仿佛是对我们背弃友谊的一种指责。  
“我去。”我把手里的玩具扔到了一边，直直地盯着安娜的眼睛说道。  
“哎？那，那我也去。”西蒙也赶忙附和道，或许是因为不想被我们俩排除在外，又或许是因为大人们所灌输的“作为哥哥的责任感”使然吧。

从那一天起，直到第一个月圆之日到来之前，我们三个人便秘密地做着一些准备。  
我们假借散步的名义一起到街上闲逛，以迷路为借口向附近的居民问路，旁敲侧击着希望能探听出可以通到那座灯塔的路来。  
而到了夜里，我们则假装睡着，实际上却熬着夜，竖起耳朵来注意着窗外的声响，直到确定到底几点之后，街上的行人，包括那些无家可归的流浪汉，才会彻底走光。  
我们还各自从家中的地下室里偷出了一盏老旧的煤油灯，小心地藏在自己的床底下，藏在玩具箱的后面，才不会被大人们发现。  
等到这一切都准备妥当之后，那一夜也终于来了。

那天晚上，我像往常一样和父母道了晚安。妈妈还在我的额头上轻轻地点了一个吻，那慈爱的模样让我对夜里要做的叛逆的事情感到有些惭愧。  
回到自己的房间之后，我还是老老实实地爬上了床，新晒的被子散发出温暖的芳香，犹如修普诺斯的低语一般想要将我俘获。而我，早就为此做好了准备。为了防止自己在夜里会困倦，我在这一天的午后特地小睡了一会儿，所以现在的我一点儿困意都没有，倒不如说因为对夜里那场探险的期待，反而兴奋得根本睡不着。  
我不停地看向床头的小猪闹钟，借着窗外洒进来的月光确认着时间。  
等到约定的时刻一到，我便猛地从床上坐了起来。

我先将枕头塞进了被子里，假装成自己还在床上的样子，以防万一父母会在起夜的时候过来查房。接着我从床底取出了那盏煤油灯，跑到了窗边，一脚踏上了那张铺着绒布坐垫的靠背椅，随后便趴在窗台上翘首等待着。  
不一会儿，西蒙便带着安娜来到了我的窗下，他们穿着睡衣却踏着皮鞋的模样看上去多少有些滑稽，让我几乎要忍不住笑出声来。不过很快，我就要和他们一样了。  
我先将煤油灯和皮鞋递了出去，随后两手在窗框上一撑，便跳了上去。窗外的西蒙慌忙将东西丢给一边的安娜，紧接着便向我伸出手来。  
虽然我已经十分小心了，但是当我跳下去的时候，还是不小心踢倒了窗沿下的花盆。我们三个立刻被吓得屏息噤声，幸好这小小的动静似乎并没有吵醒任何人。

这一刻，满月之下，寂寥无人的街道，陌生得仿佛另一个世界。

2、森林尽头的塔

我听说，那座灯塔在我的曾爷爷出生以前就已经矗立在那座悬崖上了，人们说它至少得有几百年的历史了，当然也可能有几千年。  
只是那座灯塔的位置确实十分诡异，和港口在完全相反的方向。夜航的船只或许能够通过它找到我们岛，但却必须绕一大圈才能够进港，否则就会直接撞在岩壁上。  
或许正因为如此，它才会被废弃吧。现在，人们在港口附近的高地上，使用着另一座灯塔。  
但也许正因为实在太久没人去过那里了，无论我们在街上如何打探，都没找到能够直接通到那座灯塔的路来。所有的线索都只能指向灯塔外那片森林的入口。即使是那片森林，也很少有人会去，伐木工也只在附近砍一些树，而对于上山的路，对于森林深处的那座高塔，他们从不过问。

而现在，我们三个穿着睡衣提着煤油灯的小孩，便在这样的一个夜晚来到了这片从未踏足过的森林的入口处。  
夜风从幽深的森林中呼呼地向我们吹来，似是某种威吓，又像是某种扭曲的欢迎。而在这其中，是否又夹杂着某些未知的存在，正默默地注视着无知妄为的我们。

西蒙在我们一筹莫展的时候，从衣服口袋里掏出了一个指南针，那是他某一年生日的时候，他住在星之大陆的亲戚寄来的生日礼物。  
“我已经在图书馆里查过了这儿附近的地图。从这个入口进入森林的话，那座灯塔差不多就在正东的方向，稍微再偏南一些。”  
西蒙说着，又从口袋里掏出了火柴，把我们的煤油灯都点上，接着道，“拿好你们的灯，跟上我。”  
随后，他便迈开步子，向着森林中走去。

那一晚，我们谁都没有戴手表，或者怀表，所以也不知道在森林里走了多久。  
夜风中偶尔传来几声野兽的嘶吼，将我们吓得心颤，但最终什么可怕的事情也没有发生。倒是有不少松鼠之类的小动物被我们的灯光和脚步声吵醒，一溜烟地爬上了树去，就没了影。所以我们很快便从一开始的紧张气氛中放松了下来，仿佛这只是一场郊游，只不过时间是在这神秘的夜晚。

也许该说老天保佑，我们既没有走散也没有迷失道路，很顺利地就到达了那座灯塔。  
而当我们真正来到它的脚下的时候才意识到，这是一座多么有违常理地与众不同的塔。

以前，当我们远远地向它眺望的时候，只觉得那是一座比较高大的古老的灯塔。而现在，我们却发现，这灯塔高得异乎寻常，比港口那座灯塔高出两倍还多。  
石质的墙面没有任何涂料的痕迹，方形的大石块整齐地向上垒去。岁月在这些大石块上留下了些许风化的痕迹，但它却依旧坚固无比，即便是最为猛烈的风暴似乎也难以将它击倒。  
到底是什么样的人设计了这座神奇的灯塔？又是什么样的人将它建造出来？  
比起那则流传于孩子们之间的传说，这座灯塔本身就已经算得上是奇迹了吧。

“喂，这里可以进去哦。”  
就在我停下脚步来思索这些千古谜题的时候，西蒙和安娜已经将我甩在后面，并顺利地找到了灯塔的入口。我循声跑了过去，发现那是一个巨大的黑洞，大约有三四个人那么高；虽说是入口，却既没有门框也没有门。要不是因为它的形状太过整齐，恐怕会让人误以为那是一个镶嵌在自然山体中的洞窟。而那洞中深不见底的黑暗，又仿佛正流动着向外弥漫，像是在下一秒就会将我们弱小的身躯吞没一般。  
“要从这里进去吗？”我突然间有些畏缩，声音也开始打颤，想要立刻离开这个地方，回到自己的家中，在温暖的被窝里度过这漫长的一夜。  
但西蒙似乎没有注意到我说话语气中的异常，反而很认真地举高起了煤油灯向那个黑洞伸手探了进去。  
“那边似乎有楼梯。”西蒙说着，又向前踏了一步。  
但也许是因为灯光实在太暗的缘故，我什么都没看到。我转头望向安娜，安娜也是一脸迷茫的表情。  
“总之，只有这里是可以进去的。”西蒙肯定地说道，“都已经到了这里了，就上去看看吧。”  
“嗯。”我和安娜同时点了点头。毕竟我们已经准备了那么久，大半夜地跑到了这个地方，如果现在放弃了回去，一定会很不甘心。  
而当我真正踏入那片黑暗中的时候，我突然又有一种感觉，即便现在回去了，总有一天我还会再次来到这里。因为尽管心中正害怕着，但对这座神奇的建筑我已经燃起了无法扑灭的好奇之火。

3、巨大的“楼梯”

我和安娜在西蒙的带领之下，一路向着西蒙所说的“楼梯”走去。这时的我们也开始一点点地能够看到那确实是“楼梯”的轮廓。只是走到近前，我们又一次惊呆了。那虽然是一格一格向上延伸的台阶，但每一格的高度却高得异乎寻常。作为孩子的我们很难在那样的楼梯上正常行走，恐怕得手脚并用地攀爬才能前进。  
“现在……该怎么办？”我举着灯，看向一旁的西蒙。  
“看来只能爬上去了。” 西蒙将煤油灯放在手边的台阶上，随后顺着阶梯延伸的方向向前望去。只见楼梯在前方的黑暗中隐约拐了个弯，接着便沿着灯塔的墙壁内侧一路盘旋向上。我们的视线也随之向上移去，这时我们才发现，这座灯塔的内部几近中空，只有这巨大的螺旋状的阶梯一路延伸直到灯塔的顶端。  
“要不……我们还是回去吧……”安娜怯生生地说道，“也许我不该这么任性的，还拖累你们……”  
“只是爬楼梯而已，没什么大不了的。”我挺直了腰背，说着大话。  
“是啊。”西蒙接着说道，“安娜你不是很想看一看那个奇迹吗，那么我们就一定会帮你实现这个愿望的。”  
“谢……谢谢你们……”安娜低头轻声地说道，昏暗中也看不清她的表情。  
于是，我们在台阶下稍微休息了一会儿之后，便开始了漫长的攀爬。

这座巨大的楼梯仿佛没有尽头一般不断地向上延伸。虽然有明亮的月光从塔壁上开凿的窗口中照射进来，但却总是会被楼梯外侧的墙壁挡去了大半，我们的脚下依旧漆黑一片。  
每一次我们都先将煤油灯放到上一格台阶上，然后爬上去，再从地上拿起煤油灯放到上一格台阶，如此往复。  
在黑暗中前行的我们仿佛忘记了时间，忘记了空间，疲劳的感觉使我们开始有些精神恍惚，纷纷出现了一些奇妙的幻觉。当疲劳达到顶点的时候，它却在一瞬间消失了。我觉得自己原本沉重的双腿突然变得轻松起来。煤油灯的火光也渐渐变得遥远，黯淡，又突然地在一瞬间散落开来，融入了四周的黑暗之中，仿佛天空中闪烁的星辰。  
对了！我想我一定是来到了天堂，才能如此轻松地在星际间漫步。这座塔也一定不是普通的灯塔，而是通往天堂的巴别塔。也许这就是所谓的奇迹，这就是这座塔为什么建造得如此高大的原因。  
我兴奋地开口想要呼喊那两个人，想要告诉他们我所发现是这一真相。但当我张开口时却发不出任何声音，紧接着脑海中一片空白，无论如何回想都无法回忆起那两个人的名字。  
等等，那两个人？哪两个人？  
等等，我？我又是谁？我……又为什么在这里？这里究竟是哪里？  
周围一切星星点点的光芒在这一念之间陡然消失，无尽的黑暗带着彻骨的寒意开始慢慢将我吞噬。

而就在这时，我感觉到我的手臂被人猛地拉了一下。随后我用力瞪大了眼，看见我依旧还在那座巨大的楼梯上，左手正拿着煤油灯，右手则被一个男孩紧紧地拉住。  
“你还好吗？你刚才差点摔下去了。”他一脸紧张地问道。  
我没有理会他的询问，只深深地吸了一口，又慢慢呼了出来，那早已飘远的意识才仿佛刚刚回到了我自己的身体里。  
“西蒙？”我试着叫了他的名字。  
“嗯，怎么了？”西蒙狐疑地看着我。  
我摇了摇头道：“没事，安娜呢？”  
西蒙指了指我的身后，只见安娜正在我后面的一格台阶上，神情紧张地看着我。  
“我没事。”我再次说道，“也许只是累过头了。”  
“嗯，那再加把劲吧，马上就要到了。”西蒙见我没有什么大碍，转而有些兴奋地说道，“你看，上面已经没有更多的台阶了。”  
我顺着西蒙举起的煤油灯抬头，隐约可以看见头顶确实已经变成了一片平坦的天花板。  
于是我们继续向前爬了十几格，终于来到了这座灯塔的顶端。  
当踏上最后一格台阶的刹那，我们纷纷瘫倒在了地上，一方面是因为疲劳，而另一方面是因为这个新的空间给我们所带来的巨大震撼。

4、未知的“奇迹”

我以前从来没见过真正的灯塔的内部是什么样子的。  
即便我时常围着港口的那座灯塔打转，毫无保留地表现出我对它的好奇，即便我努力央求，使出各种撒娇的手段，但大人们还是总说，那不是小孩玩耍的地方，因此从来不让我进去。  
而眼前的这个空间，因为它过于巨大使我无法用房间来称呼它。  
我不知道港口那边的灯塔顶端是否也是这个样子的，但我却下意识地想着，即便它们的结构相似，那边的灯塔也不可能达到这边的规模。

从我们爬上来的楼梯这边放眼望去，远远地可以看到正对面有三扇巨大的窗口。这整个空间呈现出近乎半球形的形状，平坦的地面一眼望不到边，高高在上的穹顶仿则仿佛远在天边。  
而当我们从地上站起来的时候，就发现那和阶梯类似的石质地面上正以某种特定的规律，铺陈着一些金属的管道。这些管道上还刻着一些我们看不懂的铭文，它们串联在一起形成了一个谜一样的圆盘，就仿佛是某本古老禁书上的魔法阵一般。而在那个“阵”的中央，有一个微微高于地面的突起。某种莫名的直觉使我们意识到，那应该就是启动这个古老的“魔法阵”，点亮这座灯塔的关键所在。  
本已疲惫不堪的我们仿佛看到了希望，卯足了力气向那个方向跑了过去，任由手中拎着的煤油灯哐当作响，火光忽明忽暗。

而当我们走近之后才发现，那并不是什么单纯的突起，而是某个凹嵌在地下的巨大装置露出地面的一小部分罢了。那个装置就像周围的地面一样，由许多金属管道横七竖八地拼接而成。而在那个装置的中央，也就是高于地面的那部分的正中，有一个圆柱形的凹槽，黑洞洞的看上去很深的样子。它静静地呆在那里，明明没有任何颜色和光芒，却仿佛是一只潜伏中的野兽，正用它的双眼默默地注视着我们。  
它在渴望光明，我的心中有一个声音这样说道。  
可是光明又在哪儿呢？  
那从窗口洒入的满月的光芒无法照射到这个凹槽里，它似乎在期待着其他可以将它整个都照亮的东西。  
啊，对了，煤油灯。我突然想到。  
于是我毫无预警地，完全没有和西蒙和安娜商量，就把手中那火光摇曳的煤油灯放了进去。  
我原本还担心凹槽太深，没办法把煤油灯安稳地放到底部，好在只要把胳膊也一并伸进去之后，煤油灯就被稳稳地放好了。  
而就在我把煤油灯放到底的那一瞬间，无数细碎的光线在我们脚下横冲直撞起来，它们不断地被反射，反射，最终充满了整个装置，然后汇聚成一道道强烈的光芒，射入那些神秘的金属管道之中。从管道缝隙中漏出的些许光亮可以发现，那些光芒沿着地面上铺陈的管道向着四面八方奔去，随后突然地从地面向四周的拱墙和穹顶射去。更加明亮的光线在这整个空间中被不断反射，最终汇聚成一束光柱，向着正前方的窗口射了出去，在窗外的海面上投下一片巨大的椭圆形的光斑。

“你在干什么！”西蒙突然大声地叫了出来。  
我也被这奇异的景象吓了一大跳，下意识地就把煤油灯从凹槽里取了出来。那些不可思议的光芒也在这个瞬间黯淡下去，旋即便消失殆尽。  
我心有余悸，手里提着煤油灯不知所措地看着面前的西蒙和安娜。他们也看着我，三个人沉默了许久谁都没有出声。  
“这样算是一次了吧。”是安娜首先打破了沉默。  
“一次？”我疑惑地反问道，但马上意识到安娜在说什么了。  
“让灯光闪烁三次就会发生奇迹。”我不觉地念出了那则传说的内容来。  
“也就是说，只要再像刚才那样做两次就行了？”我兴奋地提高了嗓音，心中竟忘记了害怕，只被即将见证奇迹的激动与期待所充满。

西蒙好像也反应了过来，却拦住了我想要再次把煤油灯放进去的动作。  
“那么让每个人都放一次吧。”西蒙说道，“这样比较公平。”  
然后他顿了顿，继续解释道：“每个人都放一次，这样奇迹才是我们大家一起创造的。”  
虽然心中有些莫名的不快，但我承认西蒙讲的很有道理。于是我把煤油灯提到了身侧，然后后退了一步，又看向安娜和西蒙。  
西蒙长大了一定会成为一个绅士吧，我经常这样想着。  
只见西蒙用自己的煤油灯帮安娜照亮了脚下的路，护着她也走到了那个凹槽的旁边。  
安娜小心翼翼地将自己的煤油灯从凹槽放了进去，方才奇妙的景象便再一次地出现了。

虽然我们看着这神奇的几近梦幻的景象如痴如醉，但心中仍然记得那个最初最重要的目的。我们所想要看到的一定不只是这种程度的景象，当灯光闪烁三次之后，一定会有更加绚烂的奇迹等着我们。  
于是当海面上再次投下光斑之后不久，安娜便将自己的煤油灯从凹槽里拿了出来，换西蒙的放进去。

西蒙的灯也放进去了，这已经是第三次了，只要，只要……只要把这盏灯拿出来之后……  
这样想着的我们，每个人，心都激动得砰砰直跳。

西蒙深呼吸了一口，用有些颤抖的手将灯从凹槽里拿了出来。  
随后我们三个人便站在了一起，向着窗口的方向眺望，默默地等待着。

然而海面上却什么都没有发生，天空也没有任何异变，在这个空旷的空间里……也没有任何不寻常的事情发生。

我们的心情从期待变为焦急，从焦急变为烦躁，从烦躁变为愤懑，最后都开始大呼上当。  
而就在这时，一股寒冷的夹杂着咸味与湿气的海风突然从窗口吹入了这个空间，像盘旋一般久久不散。恍惚中，我们似乎听到了身后传来一连串的声响，就像是发条玩偶动起来时那样的声音。

“啊，我的灯！”正支起双臂抵御寒风的我突然大声叫了起来。因为我手中的煤油灯竟然被那股莫名其妙的海风给吹灭了。  
“哎呀，我的也！”安娜竟然也叫了起来。  
一股莫名的恐惧顿时在我的心中升起，耳边的狂风中仿佛能听到某种诡异的笑声与犹如魔咒一般的只言片语。  
如果我们的三盏灯都灭了的话，也许……也许……  
“西蒙！”我不禁呼喊道。  
“我还好！”西蒙喊道，只见他正将灯牢牢地抱在怀里，用背抵御着寒风。

“我们先离开这里吧，这风有点古怪。”西蒙喊道，于是用他手中唯一的灯光带领着我们一同向来时的那道楼梯走去。然而——这还是我们来时的那道楼梯吗？  
只见那道楼梯虽然依旧像方才那样盘旋向下，但台阶早已不是方才那般巨大的模样。如果不是四肢的疲惫还没消退，我想我一定会以为自己刚才看到的都是幻觉。因为现在的台阶已经与普通的台阶相差无几，虽然对于作为孩子的我们来说仍不十分亲切，但比刚才巨大的台阶要好走不少。而两旁的墙壁上也都点亮着照明用的火把，哪怕没有手中的煤油灯，应该也能顺利地走下去。

“快走吧。”西蒙催促道。  
而我和安娜则仿佛被他的声音唤醒一般，赶忙抱着自己已经熄灭的煤油灯跟在了他的身后。

我们沿着楼梯一直向下，向下，向下，走了很久，很久，很久。久到仿佛已经走入了地下，走入了地底，走入了那个世界一般。  
而就在我们开始怀疑这条路是不是真的能把我们送回去的时候，前方不远处突然出现了一抹长方形的光。那正是我们方才进入这座塔的入口啊！  
于是我们都不觉地加快了脚步，奋力地向那光奔去。看着光越来越近，我们的心也再次变得温暖起来。直到我们走完了楼梯，冲出了那个出口，便一头栽倒在了出口外的草地上。再回头时，只见那将我们一路护送下来的火光正一点一点地熄灭，就像是一位送完了客人的主人正转身而去。而那座巨大的塔内，又再一次地恢复了它无尽而神秘的黑暗。

5、奇迹的“宝藏”

那一夜，我们回到各自家中的时候已经是黎明时分了。如果再晚一些的话，恐怕就会遇到那些早起工作的人了。  
即便那时的天已经开始有些蒙蒙亮了，但劳累了一夜的我刚钻进自己松软的床被，还是很快地就进入了梦乡。  
当我再次醒来的时候已经是第二天的中午了，门外传来妈妈的唠叨声，迷迷糊糊地听得不太真切，但总而言之是催我起床是意思。  
幸好这一天是休息日，否则我肯定会被妈妈掀了被子直接从床上拖下来的。  
我恋恋不舍地从被子里钻了出来，伸了个懒腰，打了个哈欠。老实说，我觉得一点儿都没睡饱，不过如果再这样睡下去恐怕会被大人们怀疑的。于是无论多么地不情愿，我还是勉强自己用力睁开惺忪的睡眼，一边搭着床沿，下床去了。

而就在这时，我的眼角扫到了一抹金色的光芒。  
我的动作顿了一下，不知为何，在那一秒，我想我的内心是被某种莫名的恐惧所支配了的。

等我冷静下来之后，我扭头向着那个方向看去。只见我的床头柜上，我心爱的小猪闹钟前，那从窗帘的缝隙间溜进来的阳光所照射的地方，正静静地躺着一枚金灿灿的硬币。  
我不知道是谁把它放在那儿的，明明我昨晚入睡的时候那儿还什么都没有。  
我有些狐疑地回到了床边，伸手将那枚硬币拿了起来。  
明明上面一滴水珠都没有，我却能感到扑面而来的湿气，以及那咸咸的仿佛海水一般的独特气味。

“莉莉！”门外再次传来妈妈的声音，“你还不起来吗？”  
“来啦！”我慌忙应道，随手将金币放进了睡衣的口袋里。

（上半篇完）

6、安娜的来信

这就是我在童年时，与我最重要的两个伙伴一起进行的探险故事。而现在的我则早已不再是一个小孩子了。虽然还不能说是大人，但至少已经是读中学的年纪了。  
在那件事之后不久，安娜一家突然就搬离了这座岛，去海对面的星之大陆生活了。  
这些年虽然无法见面，但我和安娜始终保持着通信，并总是期待着有一天，我们能够再次相见。

安娜的信有时一个月来一次，有时两个月。刚开始的时候，她总是兴高采烈地用孩童并不丰富的词汇描述着她在那片新天地所见到的新事物。后来当她渐渐熟悉那儿的时候，便开始用相对平淡的口气讲述起自己的生活，以及说她想念我们。  
最近，安娜的信则充满着各种抱怨与不满，比如“为什么老爸和老妈总是爱管着我？”，“为什么女孩不能像男孩那样奔跑踢球？”，“为什么我非得学这些该死的我一点儿都不喜欢的课程？”  
老实说我也不知道该怎么回答她，因为我自己也总是烦恼这些问题。

而这天，安娜寄来了一封特别的信，她在信中没有抱怨任何东西，却只告诉我，她恋爱了。

“亲爱的莉莉：  
我正无比急切地想要与你分享我此刻幸福的心情。就在一个月之前，我的班上转来了一名转校生。他是一名皮肤白皙，长相俊美的男孩，而且比起周围的同龄人，他的思想成熟得不像是一个普通的十四岁学生。  
我在看到他第一眼的时候就被他吸引住了，但那时的我还未意识到他将对我有多重要。他的名字叫特尔，这确实是一个有些奇怪的名字，不过他现在已经是我的男朋友了。  
亲爱的莉莉，我多么希望能够当面向你介绍他。他为我平淡无趣的生活带来了光彩。  
同时我也祝福你，我亲爱的莉莉，也能够遇到你的那位‘他’。那时你将明白，恋爱是多么地美好。  
最后，请代我向西蒙转达我的问候，还有叔叔和阿姨们。  
如果你们假期里有空的话，也可以考虑来我这儿玩。好吧，这话我已经说了很多年了。  
最后的最后，祝你们一切顺利。  
你真诚的安娜。”

我坐在清晨的窗前将安娜的这封信一字一句仔细地看了两遍，心中又是欣喜，又是失落。最终还是默默地把它折起来，塞回信封里，然后放进了书桌右边的抽屉里。那里面满满地叠放着这些年来安娜寄给我的所有书信。  
时间过得可真快啊，不知不觉在中我们竟然已经到了想要恋爱的年纪了啊。  
可是我的那位“他”在哪儿呢？我不禁有些惆怅地想着，但在那份惆怅之下又隐约流淌着一丝期待。

7、塞特诺普一家

我想我应该给安娜回一封信，但这并不着急，可以慢慢写，因为最近实在没什么太值得一说的大事，无论是这座岛，还是我。  
倒是西蒙最近终于得到了他的第一份工作，作为一名邮递员在岛上到处乱窜。  
他从以前开始就很喜欢到处乱窜，和我们一起，我想这份工作应该很适合他吧。

另外称得上新闻的就只有新搬来岛上的塞特诺普一家的事情了，但这终究也算不上特别大的事情，毕竟这座岛经常有人搬来，也经常有人离开。比如安娜他们家离开之后不久，很快就有新的外乡人买下了他们家的住宅，平平常常地生活了下去。  
但塞特诺普家稍微有些特别，听大人们说他们并不是举家搬过来的，而只是来了年轻的姐弟二人。他们在靠近海岸的地方买下了一块地，雇人造了一栋两层楼的小别墅，并将外圈都围起来做成了私家花园。  
他们平时很少与人交流，人们除了知道他们姓塞特诺普之外，还什么都不知道。哪怕是建造别墅的工人也只是称呼他们为“塞特诺普小姐”和“塞特诺普少爷”，他们似乎并不那么想和当地人成为朋友。  
不过他们确实相当有钱，能够买下那一大片地，所以毫无意外地引起了一阵骚动。  
人们并不确切地知道他们是什么来头，塞特诺普这个有些奇怪的姓氏似乎也不像是某个名门望族。最近有传闻说他们是大陆上某个富豪家的孩子，因为那位姐姐的身体抱恙，需要找一个风景优美环境舒适的地方静养，所以才搬来了这里。如果是这样的话，我想他们的选择是正确的，因为这座岛确实是一处不可多得的好地方。

说起来西蒙好像对那一家很感兴趣。因为要送信和送报纸的缘故，他恐怕是这座岛上最频繁拜访那家的人了。最近遇到他的时候，他总是不厌其烦地和我唠叨那家的姐姐如何地美丽动人，犹如出水的阿芙洛狄忒一般令人心驰神往。当然他也会顺便夸奖一下那家的弟弟，说他是像阿波罗一样光彩照人的美男子。  
不过他大多数时候还是在讲“塞特诺普小姐”的事情，说她今天的气色比先前要好些了，说她对自己点头致意了，说她寄了一封信，那信封上的地址誊写得字迹娟秀。  
如果是在西蒙下班后遇到他的话，他可以一直说到吃晚餐的时间。这迫使我有时不得不牺牲自己“淑女”的形象，粗鲁地叫他闭嘴。  
而西蒙，在被我吼得哑口无言之后，却又毫不知趣地来了一句：“你该向塞特诺普小姐学学，那样才是真正的淑女。”  
于是我果断地拿起桌上的小猪闹钟，作势要袭击他愚蠢的脑袋，他这时才会乱叫着从我的窗台边跑开。

不过有时候我也会想，等我到了“塞特诺普小姐”的那个年纪，是否也会成为一位像她那样美丽动人的女性呢？  
尽管如此，我还是无法对塞特诺普小姐抱有好感。有时我宁可她是一个吃人的怪女巫，也好过这女神一般令人痴迷的模样。

8、转校生卡涅斯

在安娜离开了这座小岛之后，虽然我还是经常会和西蒙一起玩耍，但随着年纪的增长，我渐渐地也开始结交一些其他同龄的女孩作为朋友。比如我现在最要好的朋友梅伊，而她正是买下了安娜家住宅的那户人家的女儿。  
我有时候觉得这也许是上天给我的补偿，补偿它从我的身边带走了安娜的过错。  
当我告诉安娜这件事情的时候，安娜一方面很高兴我能找到新朋友，而另一方面又有些委屈地嘱咐我，千万别因为有了新朋友而把她给忘了。  
不过西蒙却不怎么喜欢梅伊，说她总是伶牙俐齿的，让他很难应付。

每天早上，我都会和梅伊一起结伴去学校。一路上，她总是喋喋不休地给我讲着各种她道听途说来的事情。有大人们的事情，孩子们的事情，还有谁家的猫生了一窝小猫这种不足挂齿的小事。不过正因为如此，只要和梅伊在一起的时候，我就不会觉得太无聊。

这天早上，当我们已经坐进教室的时候，梅伊还没给我讲完路上的那个话题。于是坐在我前排的她便转过身来和我继续讲着。  
而就在这时，教室的外面突然传来一阵嘈杂的声响，像是一群簇拥着花丛的蜜蜂正嗡嗡地飞来。紧接着，我们班的老师皮特先生推开了门走了进来。  
“各位同学们。”皮特老师击了一下掌，用他洪亮的声音说道，“马上就要打上课铃了，请各位回到自己的班级，做好准备。”  
那群跟在老师身后的学生里顿时传来几声悲鸣，但依旧老老实实地散了开来，分别离开了教室，或者是坐回了自己的座位上去。  
而当这些人全都散去之后，我才发现在老师的身后还跟着一名陌生的少年。那是一名皮肤白皙，长相俊美的少年，我想他应该就是引起刚才那阵骚动的原因吧。

“哇，是‘塞特诺普少爷’。”梅伊低声对我说道，“我昨天放学以后在校长办公室里见到过他。”  
像是为了印证梅伊的话一般，站在讲台上的皮特老师清了清嗓子后说道：“这位是卡涅斯-塞特诺普同学，他将从这周起转入我们班级，各位同学要和他好好相处。”  
老师的话音刚落，教室里顿时又响起一阵大呼小叫，大家都开始交头接耳。毕竟塞特诺普家搬来这座岛上也有几个月了，但却一直很少与人打交道，保持着一种犹如传说一般的神秘感。而对于我们这些整天被要求学习，又总是无聊至极的学生来说，有什么能比与传说中的塞特诺普成为同学更让人激动不已的呢？

“安静，安静。”皮特老师故作严肃地说道，脸上却没有恼怒的表情，“接下来让塞特诺普同学自我介绍一下。”  
同学们一听这话，立刻就都安静了下来，就连梅伊也转了回去，全都用好奇的目光齐刷刷地看向站在讲台前方的卡涅斯-塞特诺普，等待着他的发言。  
“我叫卡涅斯-塞特诺普。”少年用他独特的低沉的嗓音说道，“你们可以叫我卡尔，那样会好念一些。”  
少年说完，又再次缄口不语起来。老师和同学们都愣愣地等了好一会儿，但他始终没有想要再次开口的样子。  
“塞特诺普同学，你……还有什么想要说的吗？”皮特老师有些尴尬地问道。  
“不，没有了，就是这些。”卡涅斯虽然貌似谦逊地说着，眼中却尽是漠然。

这时我想起西蒙对“塞特诺普少爷”的描述，说他是像阿波罗一样光彩照人的美男子。我想他也许确实会成为一名美男子，在几年之后。但是现在的他却远远称不上光彩照人，倒更像是为月之女神所钟爱的少年那样，有着一种恬静的美感。

“哈，我想塞特诺普同学可能是因为第一次见到大家，所以有些紧张。”皮特老师狼狈地圆着场，“好了，那么塞特诺普同学坐哪儿比较好呢，我来看看……”  
皮特老师的目光开始在教室里所有的空座上都看了一圈，那些坐在空座周围的学生们无一例外地激动不已。而卡涅斯竟也跟着一起看了起来，随后，他的目光突然定格在了某个座位上。  
皮特老师很快便注意到了这一点，他将手搭在卡涅斯的肩上，低头和蔼地问他：“第四排的那个座位怎么样？”  
卡涅斯点了点头。  
我的耳边顿时响起了各种吸气声，惊呼声，因为那名“塞特诺普少爷”正向我身边的那个空座走来。而我的脑海中则是一片空白，只是呆呆地看着他，看着他一点一点地走近，越来越清晰地看到了他的脸。  
然而卡涅斯面对这异常“热情”的欢迎却丝毫不为所动。他径直走到了那个他中意的座位上，拉开椅子坐了下来，随后便礼貌地向那些一个劲儿和他打招呼的同学回礼。  
最后，他转过身来，向依旧在发着呆的我说道：“你好。”  
说完，他突然露出一抹似有若无的笑容，转瞬即逝。  
啊，我要收回刚才的话，他确实光彩照人。

9、少女失踪系列案

卡涅斯-塞特诺普转入我们班级的事情迅速地就在全校都传开了。课间的时候，总有不少其他班级，甚至其他年级的同学跑来我们教室门口围观，直到上课铃响起的一两分钟前才会被前来讲课的老师驱散一空。  
不过这样的情况并没有持续太久，大概是因为全校的每一个人都终于在各种场合见到过他了。于是，大约在两三周之后，学校里的一切又恢复了最初的平静。

但总还是有一些人无法轻易就放下好奇心，比如梅伊。她总是四下向其他同学打探着卡涅斯的一切，包括他去了哪儿，干了什么，遇到了谁；她有时还会直接向卡涅斯提出一些不合时宜的问题，卡涅斯虽然每次都勉强地回答了，但我觉得他心里一定觉得很不好受。  
而到了早上，梅伊又会把之前一天探听到的消息告诉我。我虽然不怎么愿意听，但也只能硬着头皮听着。我想，岛上的报纸如果能有一个名为“塞特诺普的秘密”的专栏，那么梅伊一定会成为特约攥稿人的。  
我虽然知道她只是习惯性地好奇，比一般人好奇十倍百倍，而并没有任何恶意，但这些总让我在面对卡涅斯的时候，为我这位朋友的鲁莽而感到羞愧。  
我正苦恼着，该如何才能让梅伊放弃这种毫无意义的行为时，某天早上，当我们和往常一样一起去学校的时候，她突然不再和我谈论卡涅斯，而是讲述起了另一件最近在岛上引起巨大骚动的事情来。

“你听说过少女失踪系列案吗？”梅伊问我。  
我想我是知道这个案件的。虽然大人们从不明说，但是妈妈最近总是让我放学马上回家，老师也告诫我们不要在学校里滞留，这一切都是因为这个案子。听说最近岛上已经有好几名和我年纪差不多大的少女在离开学校后便不知所踪，警察在这座并不大的岛上翻来覆去地找了好几遍，但始终找不到任何线索。  
“听说第一名失踪者就是我们楼上那个班级的一名学姐。”梅伊说道，“我去那个班级找人问过，那天她因为要订正作业，在学校里多留了一会儿，并没有和朋友一起回家，所以也就没有人知道她到底去过了哪里。”  
“而第二名失踪者则是住在港口附近的一个女孩，她并不是在放学后失踪的，而是在休息日里和家里人说要出门去买些东西，就再也没有回家。警察找到了她经常买东西的店，但店里的人很确定地说她并没有去过。”  
“听说一开始警察并没有将这两件事联系在一起，并且认为只是普通的离家出走。他们倒是在港口查了很久，认为她们或许是坐船去了别的地方，但并没有那样的线索被找到。”  
“但随着失踪少女的人数陆续增加，而且没有任何一个被顺利找到，警察不得不怀疑这几起事件之间有着某种联系，于是才将它们作为系列案归拢到一起处理。但即便如此，也依旧毫无头绪。”  
“而昨天，当我再次去楼上打听的时候，有一个和那位学姐关系特别好的女孩告诉我，那位学姐已经被找到了。”

“找到了？”我惊讶不已地问道，“是在哪里被找到的？”  
“这样说起来，就更加诡异了。”梅伊道，“听说有一天早上，她的家人打开门的时候，就突然发现她躺在门口的地上，她的身上还穿着她失踪时的衣服。”  
“她似乎被投喂了某种药物，因此昏迷了很久。当她终于醒来的时候，她的家人问她，这几天究竟去了哪儿，那位学姐却表示她完全不记得。”  
“后来她的家人请了医生来为她检查身体，她的那位朋友那时正在探望她。她的那位朋友告诉我，医生说检查下来她的身体并无大碍，这让她们俩都松了口气。”  
“但紧接着，那个医生离开了房间，并替她们关上了房门，然后在外面和学姐的父母悄悄地说了什么，随后门外便传来学姐的妈妈的哭喊声。”  
“她和她的朋友都觉得好奇，便悄悄地将门打开一条缝隙，向外窥看。她们发现学姐的妈妈已经晕倒在了地上，只剩学姐的爸爸一脸难以置信地和医生不断对峙着。”  
“他们似乎在说什么‘不纯洁了’，‘被玷污了’，反复说了好几遍。最后那位爸爸也像泄了气的皮球一样躺到了沙发上。医生从地上将那位妈妈扶起来，就走了。走的时候还说自己的嘴很紧什么的。”

“我想去见一见那位学姐。”梅伊突然说道。  
“哎？”  
“你要不要和我一起去？”梅伊一脸期待地看着我。  
“可是……”  
“走吧，明天是周末，我们一起去吧，你难道不想知道这究竟是怎么一回事吗？好了，就这么定了。”梅伊完全不等我回答，就代替我做出了决定。

10、少女柯拉的证词

第二天一大早，梅伊就跑到我的窗台边叫我起床。但我还想再睡一会儿，而且也不想去见什么学姐，便把头蒙在被子里装睡。  
这时，窗外又传来西蒙的声音，大概是他送信正好路过这里。  
“你们今天要出去吗？”我听见西蒙问道，“最近出了很多事，你们可别乱跑。”  
“我们不会乱跑的。”梅伊信誓旦旦地说着，“我们只是去图书馆看会儿书。”  
“哦，那挺好的，不过晚上还是得早点儿回来。”  
“知道啦，知道啦，你怎么跟上了年纪的人一样唠叨。”  
我猛地从被子里钻了出来，正看到西蒙生气地瞪着梅伊。  
“都给我走开，把窗帘放下，我要换衣服啦。”我大声地说道，那两个人倒是挺默契地从我的窗台边离开了。

结果，我的早饭只吃了一半，便被突然冲进来的梅伊拖出了门。她一路将我拖到了校门口，我看见一名有些眼熟的女孩正在那里，似乎是等着我们。  
“珍妮学姐。”梅伊终于松开了拖住我的手，上前热络地和她打着招呼，“今天要麻烦你了。”  
我记得梅伊似乎说过，那位曾经失踪的学姐名叫柯拉，而她的那位朋友则叫珍妮。

“没关系，本来我今天也是要去看她的。”珍妮微微笑着说道，“而且人多热闹一些的话，她也会更高兴一些吧。”  
我看到珍妮似乎是真的很希望我们能一起去，拒绝的话到嘴边也只能咽了回去。  
“呃，柯拉学姐现在还好吗？”我客套地问道。  
“嗯，挺好的，和原来也没什么两样。真不知道叔叔和阿姨在担心什么。”

珍妮学姐带着我们俩离开了校门之后，便一路向南走去。我和梅伊的家都在岛上靠北的一边，对其他地方的居民并不十分了解，这次如果不是珍妮学姐带着我们的话，我们恐怕也很难找到柯拉学姐的家。  
我们沿着喧闹的街道一直走到了看得见海的地方，这时有几个认识珍妮的居民和她打起了招呼。  
“珍妮，今天也要去看柯拉吗？”  
“嗯，是的。啊，这是我学校里的同学，我们正一起要去看她。”  
“哦，那正好，这条鱼你帮我送去吧。让那个可怜的孩子好好补补身体。”  
“那真是太谢谢了。”珍妮说着便从老板手里接过一个袋子，里面的鱼还正活蹦乱跳着，有时会甩出几滴水珠来。

我们和老板告别之后，又走了几步，在一个岔道拐弯，随后便沿着一条不起眼的山道下了坡。然而走着走着，山道一边的山却突然消失了，取而代之的则是一排用粗木桩做成的护栏，以及那满眼深蓝色的大海。  
我和梅伊都不觉颤抖了一下，耳边清晰地可以听到那海浪澎湃的涛声，仿佛随时随刻都可能会将我们吞没一般。我们虽然还在珍妮的带领下继续向下走着，但都开始向山道的内侧靠去，尽可能地远离大海。但却又觉得，无论如何远离，我们始终都在大海的手掌之中。  
珍妮大概是感觉到我们走得慢了 ，便停下来等我们。她看着我们俩小心翼翼的样子，忍不住地笑出声来。  
“你们俩是不是都不太习惯走这条路。”她问道。  
“嗯。”梅伊答道，“虽然走过几次，但实在……”  
“也是。”珍妮说道，“北边的山坡似乎比这里感觉要安全些。不过放心吧，不会掉下去的，每天可都有很多人从这里走过呢。况且——”  
珍妮说着，露出些许鄙夷的神色：“我们可是住在海岛上的居民，怎么可以害怕海呢。”

仿佛经历了一个世纪的千辛万苦，我们总算走下了山道，没几步路就到了柯拉家的门口。  
珍妮敲了敲门，是柯拉的妈妈出来开的门。她很惊讶我们居然有三个人，但在珍妮的一番解释之下，还是对我们表示了欢迎。  
珍妮将鱼交给了柯拉的妈妈，她一再表示着谢意，并说回头要好好再去和老板也道谢一下。随后她便叫了声柯拉的名字，说有朋友找她，接着便让我们自己去柯拉的房间，而她则去厨房为我们准备茶点。

我们在珍妮的带领之下来到了柯拉的卧室，柯拉早已打开房门，倚在门框上等着。  
“柯拉。”珍妮跑过去拥抱了她，“你今天觉得还好吗？”  
“好极了。”柯拉说道，“我早就说没事了，可是妈妈还是不肯让我去学校。这两个人是……？”  
“这是梅伊，还有莉莉。”珍妮向柯拉介绍着我们，“是我们楼下班级的同学。”  
“哦，梅伊，这个名字我好像听说过。”柯拉若有所思地说道。  
“看来你也是个名人了。”我轻声揶揄道，被梅伊捅了一肘。  
“总之，人这么多的话，不如今天一起来玩抽牌吧。”柯拉高兴地说道，随后便推着珍妮，又招呼着我们一同走进了房间。

我们在柯拉的房间里玩了一会儿抽牌，吃了一些点心，又玩了一些其他的玩具。  
就在我几乎快要忘记我们来这里的目的的时候，梅伊突然说道：“柯拉学姐，我能问一下关于你之前失踪的那件事情吗？”  
屋子里突然安静了下来，一瞬间有些凝重。  
几秒钟之后，柯拉猛地张大了嘴，用手指着梅伊说道：“啊你，我想起来了，你就是那个爱到处打听的梅伊。”  
“看来你真的很有名啊。”我继续着揶揄道，梅伊却没有理睬我。  
我尴尬地左右看了看，心里有些忐忑，生怕柯拉会拒绝回答这个问题。  
“告诉你们也没什么。”柯拉将玩具丢到了一边，似乎是失去了兴趣， “不过我其实也已经不记得什么了。我猜珍妮都已经告诉过你们了。”  
梅伊点了点头，但仍有些不死心：“真的一点都不记得了吗？那么失踪前的事情呢？还记得是在哪里失去意识的吗？”  
“在哪里吗？”柯拉努力地回想着，“那天我离开学校的时候天已经很黑了。我走着和往常一样的路线回的家，好像还和街上的人打过招呼，但那会儿人也不是很多。嗯……”  
“那最后记得的，是在山坡的上面？还是下面？”梅伊紧盯着问道。这时我觉得她也许也很适合做侦探。  
“这个嘛，大概是上面。”柯拉想了想说道，“不，也不一定，也许只是在山坡下没有遇到人而已。我也记不太清了。”  
梅伊认真地听着，目光凝聚，像是要把柯拉的每句话都记到脑子里。  
“我记得珍妮学姐说，你回来的时候，衣服还是原来的那套？”梅伊想了想又问道。  
“啊是的，都已经很臭了，满是汗馊味的样子。”柯拉似乎不太愿意回想这一段，不觉皱起了眉头。  
“那其他的东西呢？”梅伊继续问道。  
“没有其他的东西。”柯拉说，“我妈妈他们发现我的时候，就只有我一个人，书包什么的都不在了。啊，真是的，辛辛苦苦订正的作业也没了，还不如那天晚上不要留下来订正呢。”  
我和梅伊互相看了一眼，这件事珍妮倒是没有特别提到。

“啊对了。”柯拉想到了什么似地说道，“倒是有一样本来没有的东西。”  
说着，她便拉开床头柜的抽屉，刷拉拉地翻找起来，一边找还一边说着：“我醒过来的时候，手上似乎还握着一枚银币。啊找到了。”  
她转身，又回到了我们中间，然后摊开手掌。只见她的掌心正躺着一枚古老的银币，上面有一个奇怪的图案，像是一个人的侧面，但面部的沟壑却有些可怕，还有一条像蜥蜴一样的尾巴。  
“我把这枚银币给警察看了，他们拓印下了上面的图案，但并没有拿走。我听他们在一旁嘀咕，似乎港口那边失踪的女孩身上也有这样的银币，恐怕是和犯人有关的线索吧……”  
“……那个女孩的事情你知道吗……”  
“……听说过一点，好像说她并没有……而是……捡贝壳了……”

这枚银币！这个图案！不正是！  
我在看到那银币上的图案的一瞬间，心脏剧烈地跳动了起来，耳边也响起一阵嗡鸣，渐渐地听不清她们到底在说什么了。  
但是这枚银币！这个图案！  
我猛然用手捏住衣领，捏住那被我做成坠子的金币。  
是的，就是那枚多年前，当我和安娜还有西蒙从灯塔回来后，在床头柜上发现的金币。这枚银币上的图案，和那枚金币上的图案，一模一样。

它们之间到底有什么关联？它们是否来自同一个古老的传说？那时孩子们之间的传说，那时大人们严肃的告诫，突然一齐涌入我的脑海之中。  
那到底是奇迹，还是灾难。难道真的像大人们所说的那样，有什么东西因为我们贸然的举动而从深渊里爬出来了？  
那么它们会不会就是这次失踪案的犯人呢？如果那种未知就是犯人，我们又应该做些什么才能弥补这可能的过错？  
我究竟……究竟……

“……莉莉……”  
“莉莉……”  
“莉莉！”

我猛然清醒了过来，看到梅伊正十分担心地看着我。她的手指扣在我的肩膀上，不停地摇晃着我的身体。  
“你怎么了？你怎么了？”她不住地问道。  
我终于摇了摇头，说了一句：“没事。”  
而她也松了口气。

“这枚银币有什么古怪吗？”柯拉心有余悸地将银币又收了回去。  
我不知道刚才发生了什么，恐怕是因为我的样子太过奇怪，而让她们感到害怕了。  
“没事。”我再次说道，“我只是想到了一些事情。”  
“是什么事情？”梅伊机敏地问道。  
“我……”我刚想开口，却又沉默了。如果这次的事情真的和当年的事情有关的话，那么她们会不会怪罪我？会不会讨厌我？又会不会将这件事再告诉别人？我想，我还是应该先靠自己把这件事弄清楚再告诉她们。于是我改口道： “我想去图书馆一趟。”  
毕竟，我也不可能直接向大人们询问那些诡异的古老传说，所以也只能去图书馆碰碰运气了，希望在图书馆那些老旧的书架上，能够找到解释这一切的，哪怕只言片语。

11、梅伊的探索  
（本章为梅伊的视角）

“我想去图书馆一趟。”莉莉面色苍白地说着。  
“要我和你一起去吗？”我不放心地问道。  
“没事。我一个人去就可以了。”莉莉说着，露出勉强的笑容来。  
我想，她并非真的没事，只是在强作镇定罢了。她根本不知道自己刚才的样子有多可怕，那仿佛被深渊吞没了一般绝望的恐惧的表情。  
“要不，我送她过去吧。”珍妮学姐插嘴说道，“你刚才不是还说想去见见伊莎吗？”  
“伊莎？那是谁？”莉莉疑惑地问道。她果然完全没有听进我们刚才的谈话。  
“就是住在港口附近的那名失踪少女。”我解释道，“珍妮学姐说可能知道她住在哪儿。”  
“那……”莉莉看向珍妮学姐。  
“我也知道，小时候在一起玩过，虽然后来就不太来往了。”柯拉学姐插嘴说道，“那么珍妮送莉莉去图书馆，我带梅伊去找伊莎，如何？”  
我想这是个不错的安排，只是…… “柯拉学姐，你可以出门吗？”  
“为什么不可以？”柯拉学姐瞪了我一眼，“只是失踪了一下，又不是残废了。虽然妈妈不让我去学校，但是在这附近走走她还是同意的。”  
“好吧，那就这样，可以吧。”我看向莉莉。她似乎还是不太情愿的样子，但终究还是点了点头。  
“好了好了，要出门啦。”柯拉学姐似乎很高兴地样子，然后便打开衣橱，翻找外出的衣服。

我对这座岛的西边并不怎么熟悉，不仅仅是因为我才搬来没几年，也因为西边主要是港口以及一些工厂和仓库。当然也有像柯拉学姐这样住在这里的人，那是因为她的爸爸是在工厂工作的。我以前听莉莉说，她倒是很喜欢港口旁的那座灯塔，但是每次她过来这里，都会被工人们赶来赶去，因为在这个到处都在“工作”的地方，孩子们总是碍事的。  
不过这次有柯拉学姐带路，一路上我们并没有遇到什么麻烦。大人们看到柯拉学姐难得出门，都围过来问候她，柯拉学姐一一应付着，最后不厌其烦，直接拖着我就跑了起来。  
我们很快就来到了第二名失踪少女伊莎的家门前。现在总共失踪过八名少女，其中有三名已经安全回来了。  
柯拉学姐站在门口，稍微理了理衣服，然后开始敲门。  
开门的是一名中年妇人，面色憔悴，带着些许愁容，我想这应该就是伊莎的妈妈了吧。  
“阿姨，我是柯拉。”柯拉学姐说道，“伊莎她在吗？”  
伊莎的妈妈稍微愣了一下，我想她应该知道柯拉学姐和她的女儿一样失踪过。  
“你……”她上下打量了一下柯拉学姐，似乎有什么想问的，但最后还是没有问出口，只是和蔼地说道，“在的，进来吧，我去叫她。”

那位名叫伊莎的女孩对我们的到来，感到很惊讶。她好像还记得柯拉学姐，两个人一起回忆了一会儿童年的糗事，很快就嬉闹在了一起。  
“对了伊莎，我们想问问你失踪的事情你还记得些什么。”柯拉学姐单刀直入地问道。  
伊莎立刻耷拉下了脸来，十分不情愿地说道：“怎么你也来问这个事情，警察也问，邻居也问，我都快被问得烦死了。”  
“因为，我也失踪过啊。”柯拉学姐毫不在意地说道。  
“哎？你也？”伊莎吃惊地看着柯拉学姐。  
“嗯，警察也问了我好几遍，我把能想到的都说了，但是到现在也没有什么进展。”学姐说道，“当然，也可能有了什么进展，但是他们不肯告诉我们。”  
“嗯，确实很有可能这样。”伊莎赞同地点了点头，“他们总说我们是小孩小孩的，不需要知道太多。”  
“所以我才想来问你，梅伊很介意这个事情，我也一样。”  
“难道她也……？”  
“不，梅伊是我的朋友，她只是担心我罢了。” 柯拉学姐说道。

“其实我也不是记得很清楚。”伊莎缓缓地回忆起来，“那天我虽然对妈妈说要出去买东西，但是因为听说退潮了，所以又想去海边捡贝壳。”  
“我应该是去捡贝壳了，但后来的事情就不大记得了。”  
“妈妈说，她是在家门口发现我的，就有那么一天，突然就回来了。”  
“穿着原来的衣服？”我插嘴问道。  
“是的，原来一样的衣服，都脏到臭了。”  
“其他的东西都不见了？”我继续问道。  
“哎？你怎么……”伊莎犹豫了一下，又看向柯拉学姐，“难道你也是？”  
柯拉学姐点了点头。  
“所以你也一定有这枚银币吧。”柯拉学姐从衣服口袋里将那枚令莉莉惊恐到色变的银币拿了出来。而伊莎则兴奋不已，连连地喊道：“是的，是的，我也有一枚，握在手里。”  
说完她也把那枚银币找了出来，和柯拉学姐的放在一起，两枚银币的样子、大小都一模一样。  
“这到底是什么的银币啊？”柯拉学姐疑惑地嘀咕着。  
“会不会是宝藏？”伊莎突然说道。  
“你说宝藏？”柯拉学姐的眼神一亮。  
“是的，那种埋藏在海底的宝藏。不信你们闻闻，上面还有海水的味道。”  
柯拉学姐举起自己的那枚放到鼻子下面，我则凑到了伊莎的那枚上，用力嗅了嗅，那确实是海水所特有的气味。  
“说起来，衣服上也全是这个味道呢。”伊莎抱怨道，“虽然觉得是汗味，但咸咸的也可能是海水的味道。我们是不是都去了海底？”  
“但我们怎么去的海底呢？”柯拉学姐问道。  
“这就不知道了。”伊莎将银币收了起来，“对了，你听过那种动物报恩的故事吗？你有没有救过什么海里的动物？”  
“嗯……应该没有吧。”柯拉学姐仔细地想了想，“除了在海边捡贝壳，我都没有去过海上。”  
“咦？你没有去过吗？”伊莎惊讶地说道。  
“也不能说没有。”柯拉学姐面色难堪地说道，“老实说我有点晕船。”  
伊莎愣了一下，笑着倒在床上。

看着她们发自心底的欢笑，我有些不忍去打断。但我想那应该不是报恩这么浪漫的事情，因为莉莉那惊恐的表情，绝不会毫无来由。我想那也许是某种可怕的东西，霸占着这些神秘的宝藏。

我们和伊莎又聊了一会儿，天色开始逐渐有些暗了。  
伊莎的妈妈这时推门进来，有些窘迫地说道： “啊，你们玩得很开心啊，不过天色比较暗了，你们是不是该回去了？毕竟最近的事情还挺多的。”  
“啊，对不起，都已经这个时候了。”我连忙道歉道。  
“没事没事，你们能来挺好的，就是确实有些晚了。如果不是这阵子这么多事情的话，我还想留你们吃晚饭呢。但是现在啊……”她叹了口气，没再说下去。  
“那我们这就走了，您别担心。”柯拉学姐礼貌地说道，“我下次还能再来找伊莎玩吗？”  
“当然当然。”伊莎的妈妈热情地说道，“伊莎这阵子总是闷闷的，你们刚才笑得那么开心，我也就放心了。”

伊莎和她的妈妈将我们送到了门口，我和柯拉学姐也互相道了别。她要向南走，回自己的家去，而我则打算去北边的山道，我可不想再走一次刚才那条可怕的山道了。

我走过港口，人们依旧在忙碌着，趁着最后的一缕阳光为一整天的工作收尾。我听到有人喊着：“要退潮啦，快把船开进来。”  
我突然停下脚步，想起伊莎之前说过的事情。她是在退潮时去海边捡贝壳的时候失去意识的。我看着那夕阳下被映照成橘红色的海水，心中泛起了一个大胆的念头。  
我要去这时的海边看一看，看一看那儿到底有什么。  
我的双腿开始不受控制地往回走，一直向某片海滩走去。我从地上捡起了一根不知是什么的铁棍，那样就算遇到危险，也能反击。  
我一直走着走着，走到了一边沙滩上，夕阳的余晖将它染成了美丽的金色。我回头，看见我们白天走过的那条山道，正在我背后的山壁上。白天的时候还遇到过不少行人，但现在早已看不到任何人影。  
我站在沙滩上静静地等着，黑夜渐渐降临。  
我突然感到一股充满湿气与咸味的海风扑面而来，而那呼啸有如低语一般在耳边徘徊不去。  
随后，我的世界陷入了一片黑暗。

12、图书馆的“偶遇”  
（本章恢复为莉莉的视角）

这座岛的图书馆，也是唯一的图书馆，位于小岛的中心地带，而我们的学校恰巧也在那儿附近。因此，我经常会在下午放学后去那里看书，看到天黑才回家。  
这座图书馆虽然并不大，但经常会上架一些星之大陆那边的时兴新书，因此很受居民们的欢迎。不过除了新书以外，那里还收藏着各种古旧的图书。听说这座图书馆，在使用手抄本的年代就已经建立了，据说在图书馆的某个房间里还满满地堆放着那些古老神秘的书卷。  
不过这种书卷我应该是无法翻阅的。不仅仅因为我还是个孩子，大人们不会让我碰这么珍贵的东西，还因为上面的那些古老文字，我想我也一定是看不懂的。

我在图书馆的门口和珍妮告别后，便一个人走进了阅览室。这里的图书管理员莫尔爷爷正戴着老花镜，坐在一张办公桌的后面看报纸。  
“莫尔爷爷。”我走了过去，轻声和他打着招呼。  
“哦，莉莉，你可总算来了。”他一见是我，便高兴地放下了手中的报纸。  
“真是对不起了，莫尔爷爷，没能来陪您说说话。”我满怀歉意地说道。  
“不不不，没关系，图书馆本来就不该多说话。”莫尔爷爷摇了摇头，却又伸手拉开身边的椅子让我坐下。  
我在椅子上坐下，见今天图书馆里的人并不多，才放心地对他小声地说道：“都是因为最近的那个失踪案，妈妈让我放学后早点回家。”  
“哦，那个案子啊。”莫尔爷爷点了点头道，“这是对的，安全最重要嘛。哎，爷爷我要是再年轻个二十岁，一定要和警局那些小子们一起把犯人揪出来好好揍一顿。”  
我被莫尔爷爷认真挥拳的模样逗乐了起来，突然想到我还有事情得问他。  
“对了，莫尔爷爷，这个图书馆里有没有关于古代传说之类的书？”  
“古代传说？你找这个干吗？”莫尔爷爷的脸色忽然严肃起来。  
“啊，是学校的课题。”我随口扯了个谎道，“每个人都得找一个有意思些的故事，下周要在课上交流。”  
“原来是这样啊。”莫尔爷爷若有所思地应道，“你们现在教的东西还挺广泛的嘛。”  
“是啊。”我说道，“比加减乘数什么的可有趣多了。”  
“但加减乘除也得好好学啊。”莫尔爷爷乐呵呵地说道，顺手向我指了一排书架说，“那种书，都在那里，如果有拿不到的书，叫爷爷，爷爷帮你拿。”  
“好的，谢谢爷爷了。”

我和莫尔爷爷短暂地道了个别，随后便走到他所指的那排书架前。只见书架上一排排地摆放着一些古代历史文明，考古发现之类的书籍。以前的我确实对这种内容不怎么感兴趣，但现在只有这里的书才有可能告诉我我想要的答案。  
这些书虽然有些泛黄，但大都很新，书脊都挺直着，书角也很整齐。看来不仅仅是我，这座岛上也没有几个会对这种书感兴趣的人吧。  
于是我在书架上仔细地检索起来，可是却并没有几本是真正讲“传说”的书，很多都是在讲述历史或者考古发现的时候顺带着说一下而已。偶尔能找到几本，但都是星之大陆那边的故事，我不确定，这些故事和正在我们这座岛上所发生的事情是否有关联。

“你也对古代传说感兴趣吗？”我正专心致志地看着书，耳边突然传来这样一句话。  
我吓了一跳，下意识地把书合上，再抬头看去时发现，那竟然是卡涅斯。  
“卡涅斯！”我惊呼出了他的名字，“你……也来图书馆啊。”  
因为我并不想让太多人知道我在找这些传说，于是心虚地将书丢到了一边，丢进那一整堆关于传说的书中。  
我见无法掩藏，便尴尬地笑了笑道：“最近突然有些兴趣，所以就来看一看。”  
“是吗？”卡涅斯面无表情地说着，“我还以为你在找什么东西呢。”  
我的心猛然一阵收缩，但很快又冷静了下来。卡涅斯一定只是随口说说而已，他不可能知道我在找什么。

“我也很喜欢看这种传说。”卡涅斯顾自坐了下来，随手翻开一本书说道，“古老的神灵，伟大的英雄，这些在现在都已经不复存在的东西确实很吸引人。不过——”  
他将书丢开后，又接着说道：“这些全都是假的。”  
“假的？”我疑惑地问道。  
“难道不是吗？”卡涅斯突然冷笑了一声，“只是自己无法理解的东西，就以神啊怪啊的名义将它定义，然后或是膜拜，或是驱逐，只是古代人自欺欺人的谎言罢了。”  
“你……不相信这些故事？”我小心地问道。  
“信或者不信又有什么意义吗？反正这些事情就算是真的也早就过去了。它们是古代传说，古代的，而不是现在的。”  
“那么，如果有一则属于‘现在’的传说呢？”我不知哪儿来的勇气，一头脑热地向他提问道。  
“哦？那我倒是很想听听，这是怎样的一个故事，你可以告诉我吗？”他灿若星辰的双眼定定地看着我。  
“不可以！”我条件反射地回绝道，随后就发现自己做了一件傻事。  
而卡涅斯却突然“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，这是我第一次看到他这样笑，像个普通人一样。  
“别那么紧张。”他不停地摆手说道，“我只是随便问问，如果吓到你的话，我愿意道歉。”  
当他的笑意散去后，又接着说道：“我这次搬家也带来了不少这方面的书籍，你如果真的很感兴趣的话，也可以借给你看，就当作刚才吓到你的补偿。”  
卡涅斯的话让我多少有些心动，因为我已经在图书馆找了大半天，但还是没能找到任何有头绪的东西。如果卡涅斯那儿的书里能够有一些线索的话……  
“或者你想要知道什么，也可以问我。”卡涅斯在我神游的时候又继续说道，“我对这方面的东西还挺了解的。”  
“那你知道那枚硬币吗？”我顺口又说了出来。  
“硬币？什么硬币？”卡涅斯饶有兴趣地问道，“我至少知道五个以上和硬币有关的传说。而且在这座海岛的周围应该也沉没着不少过去被海盗击沉的商船。”  
“不是那种东西啦。啊！”我猛然意识到，自己又不小心多嘴了。  
“这个也不能说吗？”卡涅斯悻悻地说道。

我的心里突然有一种感觉，我觉得卡涅斯应该知道那个硬币，以及那个图案的意义。  
于是我凭着印象，在纸上细细描绘起那个硬币上的图案来，一边向卡涅斯解释道：“最近那系列失踪案里，失踪后又回来的女孩们身上，好像都有这样一枚银币。”  
我将画好的纸递给了卡涅斯，他低头仔细地看了起来。过了好久，他才又抬头说道：“我好像在某本书里见过这个图案，但现在记不清了。如果你现在有空的话可以和我一起回去一趟，我们一起好好找找，应该能够找出来的。”  
我刚想说“好”，耳边突然传来西蒙的声音：“莉莉，你怎么还在这儿啊。哎？梅伊呢？”  
我抬头看去，发现西蒙正穿着工作的制服，大大咧咧地向这边走来。  
“你妈妈说你怎么这么晚还没回来，让我帮忙找找你。我记得你们早上说要去图书馆，就过来找你们了。”  
我想起早上梅伊那个不经意的谎言，没想到竟然成真了。  
“走吧，你妈妈在家里担心了半天。”西蒙毫不客气地拽着我的胳膊拉我起来，然后帮我把桌上的书都塞回书架上。这时我看了一眼墙上的时钟，竟然已经七点多了。

当我们把书全都塞回去的时候，卡涅斯却不知所踪了。这让我觉得有些失落，不知道借书的事情还算不算数。  
“你怎么能在图书馆里呆这么久啊。”西蒙有些不满地数落道，原本只比我大四岁的他看起来却就像是大人一样。  
“我想找找看有没有什么具体的传说和那座灯塔有关。”我拉了拉他的衣袖，示意他也小声一点，“我总觉得最近的失踪案和那座灯塔有关。”  
“怎么会？”西蒙大吃一惊。  
“那你找到了吗？”他也压低了声音小心地问道。  
我摇了摇头，有些泄气，本来要是能去塞特诺普家走一趟的话，说不定还能找到些线索，但是现在……  
“哎，不过你在那堆书里找应该是找不到什么东西的。”西蒙看了看我们刚才放书的书架说道。  
“为什么？”我不服气地问道，“我还特地问了一下莫尔爷爷呢。”  
“能写进书里的，都是那种有名的故事。如果是那样的故事就不会有这么晦涩的传说了。”西蒙煞有介事地说道，“而那些人们不愿说的故事，又怎么会被出版在书里呢？”  
我恍然大悟，但随之而来的就是一阵失落。  
“那就没办法了吗？”我耷拉着脑袋丧气地问道。  
“也不一定。”西蒙说着便拉起我向前又走了两排书架，指着其中的一档说道，“这些都是历年的剪报，图书馆经常组织大家一起做的。我记得以前有过一个叫‘海域传说’的专栏，里面都是一些关于传说故事的文章。我们找找看吧。”  
我听西蒙这么一说，心里顿时又有了希望。

我们俩在书架上找了一会儿，幸好册数并不多，我们很快就找到了西蒙所说的那卷“海域传说。”  
打开剪报本，只见里面密密麻麻地贴满了各种大小不一的剪报。也许是很久没人看了，随手一翻便扬起了许多灰尘。  
我一边用手挥去那些灰尘，一边眯着眼检索那些剪报的大标题，直到有一篇名为“海之子——可悲的海怪”的文章吸引了我的注意力。

在这篇写于十年前的文章中提到，在这座岛屿附近的海域里曾经生活过一种名为海之子的种族。传说中的海之子是一种面目狰狞，体格巨大的海洋生物。雄性有大约五米左右的体长，雌性则一般在四米左右。他们通常以某座海岛为中心聚居，并拥有比同时期的人类更为先进的文明。  
然而与其可怕的外表相反，海之子是众多海怪之中，相对温顺的种族。他们并不会主动攻击人类，有时还会变化成人类的模样，混迹在人群之中，学习一些他们觉得有用的人类知识或技术。  
然而，不知什么时候开始，有传闻说只要吃了海之子的肉就可以获得长生不老，海之子便成为了众多君王所追逐的目标。他们有的雇佣猎手，有的则亲自组织队伍在海上追捕，猎杀海之子。  
虽然从未听说过有谁真的吃下海之子之后变得长生不老，但海之子的数量确实在那段时间里迅速减少。特别是雌性的海之子因为更容易捕获而成为了猎手们的目标。  
于是，海之子不得不放弃岛屿，转而潜入暗无天日的海底生活，最近的目击海之子的传言也要追溯到五百年前。

在这篇文章的右下角，作者还附上了一张草绘的海之子的画像，虽然笔画简陋，但已经足以让我肯定，这就是那刻画在金币和银币上的生物。而他们巨大的体长也让我怀疑，他们也许正是那座灯塔真正的主人。

13、莉莉的信

“亲爱的安娜：  
请原谅我那么久没有给你回信。其实信我早就写好了，但是因为最近突然发生了很多事情，所以才迟迟没能寄出。  
而现在，我正怀着极为不安的心情，给你写第二封信。  
你还记得我曾经说过的那位好友梅伊吗？她失踪了。  
最近，岛上连续发生了好几起失踪案，我想梅伊应该也是被卷入其中了。或者说我希望如此，因为先前那些失踪的女孩已经陆续回来了，所以我希望梅伊也能像她们一样平安回来。  
那些失踪后又回来的女孩手里都拿着一枚原本不属于她们的银币，在那枚银币上面还刻着一个可怕种族的画像。  
前几天，我在图书馆翻到了一本剪报，觉得里面一则故事中提到的种族和这个画像很相像。那个种族叫做“海之子”，我在图书馆的书里没能找到更多的信息，不知道你那边的图书馆里会不会有更加详细的信息。  
接下来我要说的事情，请你务必做好心理准备，因为当我意识到这些事情的时候，一度后悔得几近发狂。  
我猜想这些失踪案也许和我们当年闯入的那座灯塔有关。因为在我们从灯塔回来的第二天，我曾经得到过一枚不知从哪儿来的金币，那上面的图案，和女孩们银币上的图案一模一样。  
我很小心地向西蒙确认过了，他对金币的事情一无所知。我相信那枚金币附有某种不祥，因此并没有拿给他看。我很想知道你是否也得到过这样的金币。如果连你也没有的话，我就真的不知道该怎么办才好了。  
另外你还记得那些让我们爬得气喘吁吁的台阶吗？如果那真的是海之子的灯塔，那么一切就顺利成章了，因为他们有四到五米的体长，爬起那样的台阶来一定毫不费劲。  
安娜，我并无指责之意，但我现在非常后悔我们当年的举动，我们应该更听话一些的。虽然大人们经常蛮横无理，但也许只是因为我们很难理解这些道理。  
现在还有六名女孩没有回来，包括我的朋友梅伊，而我所能做的只有祈祷与等待。  
请你也和我一起祈祷吧。如果你那儿发现了什么线索的话，也请尽快写信告诉我。  
你真诚的莉莉。”

我放下笔，深深地舒了口气，接着向后靠在了椅子的靠背上。  
眼前的窗外，依旧是一副阳光明媚的样子，但这光芒却无法驱散我心底的不安。  
我就这样坐在椅子上发了会儿呆，随后又拿起自己写的信重新读了一遍。  
我觉得这封信写得很糟糕，有太多应当说而没有说，想说却又无法说清的事情。  
于是我又掏出笔，在信的末尾加了几句，接着便将信纸折叠，塞进手边的信封里。

而当我将这封信丢入邮筒之后，心中的不安总算有所缓解。虽然安娜还没能读到这封信，但对我来说，便已是将那紧守在自己心中的秘密与烦恼分享了出去。  
从邮局到我家有一小段路要走，也许是因为心情变轻松了的缘故，看着街上的人们忙碌着的模样，听着他们嘈杂的说话声响，我的心中也不觉升起一丝暖意。

“莉莉……莉莉！”有人似乎正远远地叫着我的名字。  
我回头看去，是西蒙。  
只见西蒙正一脸兴奋地向我跑来，而当他跑到我的身边的时候却没有停下。他直接拉住我的胳膊，带着我一通乱窜，来到了一个没有人的小巷子里。  
“怎么了？这么神秘兮兮的？”我从他的手里拽回胳膊揉了揉，有些埋怨，又有些好奇地看向他。  
“莉莉，我要给你看一个宝贝。”他激动得手舞足蹈。

西蒙掀起他的制服外套，将手伸进内侧的口袋里，随后他将握住东西的手伸到我的面前，然后缓缓摊开。  
“这就是我的宝贝。”他激动地说道。  
在他的手心里躺着的是一枚金色的硬币  
“是塞特诺普小姐送给我的。”  
那正是和我多年前所得到的一模一样的金币。  
“本来我是不敢要的，但塞特诺普小姐说这只不过是镀金的小玩意儿罢了。”  
为什么西蒙会有这个？  
“你说塞特诺普小姐是不是对我有好感才会送我这个？”  
啊，塞特诺普小姐，但她又为什么会有这个？莫非……  
“莉莉？莉莉？怎么了？你脸色这么差？”

“啊！”我猛然从思绪里回过神来，眼前的西蒙正一脸担心地看着我。  
他的手里还攥着那枚金币，但我知道那绝不是什么镀金的小玩意儿，而是货真价实的，甚至可能会带来不祥的金币。  
“啊，我没事。那个很好看。”我傻笑着想要敷衍过去，却反而更让西蒙怀疑起来。

“你……该不会是……吃醋了？”西蒙突然问道。  
我一愣，心中陡然升起一团怒火，完全不顾淑女形象地将他暴揍了一顿。

14、拜访“塞特诺普”

现在说起来可能有些后知后觉，但那些失踪案确实是在塞特诺普家搬来这座岛之后才陆续发生的。  
而塞特诺普家那座偏僻的别墅，几乎没有人曾经进去过，不正是一处藏人的好地方吗？  
我虽然很不愿意怀疑西蒙所憧憬着的塞特诺普小姐，也不愿怀疑卡涅斯。但如果他们的冷漠只是一种假象，只是为了阻止人们靠近，以掩藏自己不可告人的秘密的外衣的话……  
这样一想，我不禁打了个冷颤。我的脑海中开始出现各种浮想，想象着那些可怜的少女们被关在暗无天日的地下牢笼里，而塞特诺普姐弟则站在铁栏之外，背着光冷冷地看着她们。  
不，不会是这样的。我用力摇头想要甩掉这些可怕的景象，但它们却越发清晰地浮现在我的脑海中，就好像我曾经见过似的。  
但如果真的是这样的话，那么那枚金币，那些银币，那座灯塔，还有海之子……

难道他们是海之子？一个大胆的念头突然一闪而过。  
我脑海中塞特诺普姐弟的形象瞬间开始膨胀变大，变化成插画中那个可怕的模样，低头向我看来。

当我回过神来的时候，我已经站在塞特诺普家别墅的门口了。  
连我自己都很惊讶为什么会跑到这儿来。  
我想也许是我心底的好奇心在作祟，驱使着我不断追逐着事情的真相。哪怕这种贸然的追逐会带来未知的危险，就像多年前那样……

然而此刻，当我清醒地站在塞特诺普家的门前，反而不知所措起来。  
我不知道是否应该敲门，但敲门后又应该用何种理由拜访。  
而就在我纠结这些的时候，别墅的大门突然打开了。  
在那个瞬间，我感到一股阴冷的气息从那房门的缝隙间溢了出来，但很快又消失无踪。  
我看见那位美丽动人的塞特诺普小姐出现在了门内，她正冷冷地看着我，就像在看一件死物一般。  
“你来找卡尔吗？”她用一种仿佛具有魔力般动听的嗓音问道。  
我下意识地点了点头，想起上次卡涅斯说过我可以找他借书，便顺口说道：“我想找他借两本书。”  
“进来吧。”塞特诺普小姐侧身为我让出路来，“卡尔他不在，我不能自作主张，不过你可以在客厅等他。”

我在塞特诺普小姐的带领下来到了客厅，这里的陈设精致典雅，让我不禁眼前一亮。只见在房间的中央摆放着一套沙发和茶几，它们波浪般的造型活泼却又不失端庄。在沙发和茶几的下面则铺着一大块地毯，上面还修饰着一些奇妙的图案。  
塞特诺普小姐请我坐下，我便坐到了那张一看就很昂贵的沙发上，不觉有些局促起来。而塞特诺普小姐既不宽慰我，也不嘲笑我，只是在我的面前放下了一盏茶，然后说道：“我要回我的房间休息去了。你就在这儿等他吧。”  
我木讷地点了点头，目送着塞特诺普小姐婀娜的背影消失在了我身后的楼梯上。  
当塞特诺普小姐关门的声响传来时，我才猛然意识到——现在的客厅里只有我一个人，这不正是调查这栋别墅的大好时机吗？

于是我果断从沙发上站了起来，蹑手蹑脚地在房间里走动，地上厚厚的地毯让我的脚步声变得轻不可闻。除了偶尔从窗外传来的鸟鸣声，整个客厅就只听得到门口那座摆钟滴答的声响。  
不止是这个客厅，整个别墅都静悄悄的。  
我想，如果那些女孩真的被藏在这栋别墅里的话，她们一定会哭闹的。如果她们被关在地面上的话，也一定会想尽办法往外逃的。  
所以我猜，她们很可能被藏在某个地下空间里，就像我先前想象的那样。  
这样说来，塞特诺普家不仅买下了这栋别墅的地，还买下了外面很大一圈土地作为私家花园，却并没有雇佣园丁来打理，这本身就十分可疑了。

如果真的有那样的地下空间，我想入口一定在一楼的某个隐秘的地方。于是我学起侦探小说里的那些方法，开始在一楼调查起来。  
一楼的中间是我最初所在的客厅，右边是餐厅和厨房，左边则是浴室和一个杂物间。每个房间都没有上锁，这让我不得不庆幸起我的好运。  
我不敢弄出太大的声响，生怕引起仍在二楼的塞特诺普小姐的怀疑。但我依旧努力地检查着每一块地板和墙面，希望能找到所谓的暗门。我还使劲儿地窥看了每个橱的背后，想要找一找有没有那种设计精妙的机关。我甚至大费周章地掀开了客厅的地毯，但依旧一无所获。  
难道是我的判断错误了吗？我将地毯还原后，已经累得满头是汗，气喘吁吁地站在客厅的中间休息，忍不住地怀疑起来。而就在这时，当我的目光在房间里随意扫视的时候，忽然发现了一个一直被我忽略的地方。  
那是在通往二楼的楼梯背后，倾斜的白色墙面上有一条很细的裂缝。因为这个位置正好又在沙发的背后，我虽然好几次从沙发前走过，却一直没正眼瞧过这个地方。  
于是我将沙发挪开了一个角，侧身走了进去，惊讶地发现在那面墙接近地板的地方，有一个几近隐形的凹槽。我的心顿时紧张得砰砰乱跳，再次回头张望，确定没有任何人看到我的举动，这才蹲下身去，把手伸进了那个凹槽。  
虽然这样的姿势有些别扭，但我觉得这确实是一个开门用的把手。  
于是我用力一提，那疑似是门的墙面却纹丝不动。于是我将两只手都伸进了那个凹槽里，使出全身的力气往上提。  
这次，墙面的底部突然露出了一条黑色的缝隙，然后它越来越大，直到彻底变成了一个黑洞洞的入口。  
又是一股阴冷的气息从里面吹来，夹杂着海风的潮湿和咸味。

我呆呆地站在这个深邃的，仿佛要将人吞噬一般的洞口，甚至没有注意到，在我打开这个门的时候，机关已经发出了巨大的声响。

15、地下的“奇迹”

我至今仍无法理解，当时的自己究竟是以怎样的勇气踏入那个一看就充满着危险与不祥的黑色空间。  
因为没有携带任何可以照明的东西，我只能手扶着门内的墙壁，伸出脚踏进去试探。随后我便发现，这应该是一条向下延伸的木制楼梯。接着，我便将两手十指都扶在墙面上，一步一格地走下了那座楼梯。  
当我的身体被黑暗完全吞没的时候，只听得到自己的脚步声与心跳声共鸣。  
当我走到离入口已有十几米远的地方时，我才想起来，我既没有把沙发还原，也没有关上地下道的入口。如果塞特诺普小姐从二楼下来，或者卡涅斯从外面回来，他们很快就会发现我的行踪。但这时的我却不想再摸黑走回那个地方，我只想继续向下走，尽快找到那些失踪的女孩，以及被这黑暗所笼罩的真相。

当入口的白光变得越来越远，我原本扶着木制墙面的手，突然摸到了一片凹凸不平的石墙。我又向下探了一步，原本闷闷的脚步声也变得清脆起来。我继续扶着墙面向前走，墙缝里潮气凝结而成的水珠将我的手掌都沾湿了。冰冷的水珠滑过手腕顺着手臂向下滴去，成为了心跳与脚步声之外的第三种声音。  
同时，我发现这段路已不再是向下的阶梯，而是一段相对平坦的直路。在路的前方似乎还闪烁着某种微弱的火光。于是，我大胆地放开了墙壁，一步一步地向着那火光的方向走去。  
我很快便来到了那火光所照亮的地方，发现这里的墙面上开始出现一排点燃着的烛台。那些烛台在离地很高的位置，将整个空间的全貌都照了出来。我想，我大概又进入了那个神秘的巨大种族的领域，因为这个空间无论宽度还是高度都大得惊人。  
我顺着这些烛台所指引的道路，继续向前走着，那是一段时而平坦，时而向下，时而笔直，时而又回转的道路。这让我想起了当年的那座灯塔，也像这样不断地回旋。只是那一次，我们在月光的注视下一路走到了塔的顶端，而这一次，我则一个人走向了犹如塔尔塔洛斯一样深的深渊。

在又转了一个弯之后，似乎有什么声响隐约地传入了我的耳中。那像是有什么在低吼，又像是有什么在放声哭泣。  
这一次，我经过了一条相当漫长的直路，而那似有若无的声音也越来越清晰，我心中的恐惧也逐渐加深。  
那低吼像是来自某种我从未遇见过的野兽，它震动着我的耳膜，也震动着我脆弱的心。而那哭泣则充满着痛苦与绝望，那是一种年轻女性的哭声，那……一定就是失踪女孩们的所在！

我的双腿虽然已经开始颤抖，却依旧忍不住加快了脚步。  
我不知道我将看到什么，但却急切地想要知道真相。

我在这空无一物的地下道里又奔走了一段路之后，突然闯入了另一个更为巨大的地下空洞。在这个空洞的上方还可以看到有微波粼粼的海水在流动，我有一秒以为自己会被倾泻而下的海水淹没，但却并没有。这里就像是被安置在女巫的水晶球中一般，被某种神秘的力量笼罩着。  
而在这个地下空洞的中央，则矗立着一栋不可思议的巨大建筑。它的造型古老而肃穆，一排排挺拔的廊柱将那镶嵌着浮雕的屋顶托起，就像传说中的那些古代神殿一样。  
我想这应该是属于“海之子”的某处遗迹吧。这样说来，海之子原本就是以某座海岛为中心聚居的，难道说这座岛原本也曾经是海之子的家园？  
而就在我思考这些的时候，先前听到的那两种声音又再次传来。这一次我可以很清楚地听到，这声音正是从那座“神殿”里传来的。

我小心地避开安放在神殿正门口的烛台，遁入阴影后从侧面的楼梯爬到了被抬高的神殿地板上。刚一上去，我就看到有三个可怕的怪物正围坐在不远处。他们虽然有着近似人类的形态，却比一般人高大得多。他们面目凶恶，脸上还有腮一样的片状物，以及无法忽视的獠牙。他们全都佝偻着身子，浑身布满了灰黑色的鳞片，背后还拖着一条巨大的尾巴。  
这就是海之子了，和那枚金币上所描绘的形象一模一样。我惊恐地屏住了呼吸。

而就在这时，女孩的惨叫声再次传来，我这才发现，在那三个海之子所围坐的位置中间，有一个人类女孩正赤身裸体地躺在那里。她散乱着头发不停地挣扎着，四肢却被粗大的铁链给拴住了。而最为诡异的则是她的腹部，竟像一座小山一样隆起并不断蠕动着。她时不时地发出那种痛苦的喊声，而坐在中间的那个海之子也会应声发出一阵低吼。但那似乎并不是普通的低吼，而像是用某种未知的古老语言所念出的咒语。每当他念出那个句子，女孩的痛苦就仿佛减轻了一些，挣扎的动作也缓和了下来。

但忽然地，那女孩发出一声前所未有的凄厉惨叫，她使劲儿地挣扎着，就算海之子再念起那句咒语也毫无用处。  
紧接着，我看到似乎有什么东西开始从她的身下慢慢爬了出来，坐在她右边的那个海之子则连忙用手去接住。  
那种东西，带着某种粘腻的声音从那里爬出来，然后噗地一声落到了海之子的手里。  
女孩似乎松了口气，声音渐渐轻了下去。  
但很快，她又再次尖叫了起来。  
只见像刚才那样的东西一个接着一个地从她的身体下方爬了出来，而她的腹部剧烈鼓动着，竟也一点一点地平了下去。  
一股像极了血液的腥臭味顿时在空气中弥漫开来。

当这一切终于结束，再也没有东西从女孩的身下爬出来时，那女孩也终于一声不吭地昏死了过去。  
而这座寂静的神殿却渐渐被另一种细小而噪杂的哭声所充满。  
那坐在女孩身边的三个海之子突然一齐发出了另一种低吼，像是在欢呼一般。  
这时，左边的那个海之子用他锐利的爪尖，割破了自己的一根手指，然后将滴落的血喂到了女孩的嘴里。  
随后，他又小心地用爪尖，轻轻地将那个女孩散落在脸上的头发拨开。  
这时我才发现，那个女孩居然是梅伊。

他们到底对她做了什么？为什么她会发出那样的惨叫？那些从她的身体下爬出来的可怕东西又是什么？  
我的心中与其说充满了疑问，不如说充满了恐惧。  
这时的我多么希望这一切不过是一场噩梦。而躺在那里的梅伊却在此时睁开了疲倦的双眼，慢慢地向我所在的方向看来。

我几乎能在她的眼中看到自己，那个惊恐而懦弱的自己。  
我正默默地泪流不止，但身体却僵硬得无法动弹。  
梅伊！  
我在内心嘶喊着她的名字，几乎就快要忍不住叫了出来。  
而就在这时，一只冰凉的手突然从后面伸了过来，一把捂住了我的嘴。  
紧接着，我感到一具冰冷的躯体贴在了我的后背上，一股寒冷的气息吹在我的脖颈。  
那个人，他将唇凑到了我的耳边，用他独特的低沉的嗓音说道：“你为什么要这么好奇？我们只不过来来就走。”

16、安娜的再次来信

“亲爱的莉莉：  
我很惊讶居然会从你那儿听说到关于“金币”的事情。确实，我也有一枚本不属于我的金币，我不知道那是不是你说的金币，所以将上面的图案拓印在了纸上，附在了信里。  
时隔这么多年，我已经记不清究竟是不是在那天早上得到的这枚金币，因为那几天，我一直在妈妈的敦促之下，忙着打包行李。  
关于海之子的事情，我在这边的图书馆里也找了很久，但一无所获。不过当打算我离开的时候，有一位博学的老人却热心地告诉了我关于“海之子”的故事。  
海之子被认为是大海所孕育的神奇种族，擅长各种变化，不但可以变成人类的模样，也可以变成与大海有关的任何东西。有时候是一条鱼，有时候是一只鸥，也可以是一波海浪，或是一阵海风。  
不过最为令我惊讶的则是你在第一封信中提到的转校生，他的姓竟然是塞特诺普。因为我之前在信中和你提到的特尔，我的男友，他的姓也是塞特诺普……”

（全篇完）

后记：

终于终于写完了！  
虽然整体来说也没有很长，但对我来说已经是近几年来写得比较长的故事了。  
最开始的时候我只想写一个洛式恐怖的故事，但是因为没有一口气写完，于是渐渐脑洞出了其他的内容来。曾经一度还考虑过比较玛丽苏的剧情，比如卡涅斯只是会再来找莉莉，而他的兄弟特尔则去找安娜作为“新娘”，但是因为没有一口气写完，于是又增补了一些（可能有些恶心的）剧情。  
不过现在的剧情已经算是比较折中的版本了，关于那个种族为什么要做这样的事情也在文中给出了一些暗示。比起最初设定上的纯粹恶意，我觉得已经良心多了。要知道在最初的设定中，那些失踪的人就是被吃掉了。  
我在这次的文章中尝试使用了一些神话名词作为比喻，我虽然一直很喜欢神话，特别是希腊神话，但是竟然从来都没有这么干过！可能因为以前写的故事都是同人或者现代设定，这样描述会比较违和吧。不过这次写下来之后，感觉还是不错的。  
此外，为了暗示一些角色之间的关联，我还在文章里使用了一些呼应的表述，不知道是否有人看出来了……比如用来形容特尔和卡涅斯的都是“皮肤白皙，长相俊美”；安娜在信中提到特尔的名字时候说“有些奇怪的名字”，以及“我”在讲到塞特诺普这个姓氏的时候说“有些奇怪的姓氏”；以及卡涅斯出场时“用他独特的低沉的嗓音说道”，可以推测出故事最后在我背后说话的也就是卡涅斯了。  
然后就是关于文中提到的那个巨大种族的设定了。  
其实在写上半篇的时候脑海中所想的是提坦巨神，但最后也只设定了三倍身高。  
下半篇的时候，因为想要捏造一个比较有暗示意味的名字，结果就选择了忒尔喀涅斯（Telchines）作为脑补对象，随后将这个词拆为两半，做成了两个角色的名字：特尔（Tell）和卡涅斯（Chines）。而关于他们的姐姐我一直没有明确地给出名字，最初的想法是海水女神哈利亚，但是这样就太明显了，而且因为姐姐出场机会并不多，我就继续使用“塞特诺普小姐”这个名词了。至于塞特诺普（Sutnop）这个姓氏则是将蓬托斯（Pontus）反过来而已。这个只要看一下角色表，应该是最最明显的捏他了吧！  
然后是关于他们的行动目标，这一点我又参考了深潜者的设定，作为财富的金币银币，以及生育和种族繁殖。不过话虽如此，这个故事并是洛式恐怖故事，也不是克苏鲁神话范畴内的故事。  
而关于种族的形象，在忒尔喀涅斯阶段考虑过将下半身设定为蛇形，但是因为上半篇有楼梯，所以应该是四肢直立行走的生物。一开始的概念是“有人脸的蜥蜴”，最后经过调整变成现在的表述方式。  
能顺利把这样的一个故事写完，真的很高兴呢。不过虽然想写恐怖故事，但是我在写的过程中自己都没感到恐怖就有些丧气了。不知道读者阅读后又会是怎样的感受呢？  
有点期待呢。

Daceice  
2017.9.29


End file.
